1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus having improved durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses. In particular, thin flat panel display apparatuses including an organic light emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus have been highlighted for their excellent image qualities.
In general, a flat panel display apparatus has a structure in which a display unit is disposed between a substrate and an encapsulation substrate, and the substrate and the encapsulation substrate are bonded by using a sealing unit.
The substrate and the encapsulation substrate may be damaged by impact and have defects such as scratches, holes, cracks or the like during the manufacturing process or use of the flat panel display apparatus. Thus, there is limit in improving durability of a display apparatus.